league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya
Marybell Stillwater was born in the fall of 1897 to a well off family. She earned the nickname of Maya from her grandmother, whom of which she was names after. The loss of her grandmother when she was 9 very much shook her, but she had learned something from her grandmother. To give to those who need help and generosity caring are in short supply. She met her husband Thomas Smith in 1914, being 10 years her senior. She didn't care though, falling head over heels in love with the older man. She was grateful he didn't serve in the Great War, the thought of him leaving her and possibly dying. They dated for 6 months, and he proposed to her one night after a night of dancing. Maya, over the moon, agreed. They where married two weeks after her 18th birthday. Like many others, Maya and her husband indulged themselves in the roaring 20's, Maya getting an inheritance from her uncle, and Thomas getting a very well paying job. Unlike Thomas, however, Maya used some of her inheritance to help others less fortunate then her, taking great joy in doing so. She would spend her days helping others and come home to her husband. Thomas did not like this, thinking Maya had to much independence for a woman of the time, who was spending too much of her money on others and not using it for them. This began the decline of their marriage. In 1923, during the fall, Maya discovered she was pregnant. Despite starting to see the real side of her husband, the two of them constantly arguing and him making it up her, she was ecstatic, as was Thomas. But Maya was an independent woman of her time, and even while with child, she'd help everyone she could. Things exploded between Thomas and her. He accused her of cheating, and fooling around with any other man while she was helping those in need of help. The accusation boiled her blood, and she yelled at him, packing her things and saying she was leaving him and going to her parents. She made it to the park, unaware that Thomas was close behind her, his gun pointed at her. He shot her twice- once in the stomach, and once close to the heart, and he left her to bleed out. As she started to lose her life, she begged for anyone to save her and her child. That she didn't want to pass alone. As her world faded to black, she was greeted to two smiling faces: One with red hair, and the other with brown hair decorated with feathers. They introduced themselves as Zephyrine and Sigrunn. Sigrunn took her child, assuring Maya that they would be forever at peace and loved and Zephyrine took her to the League of Reapers, where she now spends her years escorting those who've died too young or in a violent manner, as she and her child where. Traits: Maya is like a mother to the others at the League, making sure they have snacks and water and comfort. She even helps out the most stubborn of reapers Asomedus, helping him in her own special way. In the Afflicted Gods timeline, she held him in a motherly way as he cried. She compares him to a cat quite often, one her grandmother owned. She also has a scarf that holds mom items: candy,bandages, water, juice boxes, and any other item she wants it too. Her scarf, which she made, is also a way for the younger spirits to trust her, as they are usually terrified when they first see her. The bright colours help them come with her, along with her bright orange hair and motherly personality.